The primary purpose of the Statistics/Bioinformatics Core resource is to provide technical support in study design, data management, study conduct, data analysis and interpretation, and scientific report writjng for all projects in the SPORE. All of the investigators in the proposed Gl SPORE Biostatistics Core resource have history of collaboration with the investigators of the various SPORE projects, and have a good understanding both the biologic and analytic questions and challenges.